Brand New Day
by Lara de Corriedo
Summary: "I didn't meet my father's eyes. "Three calls this week from your teachers and now this. Arianna. Marie. Beilschmidt. Look at me." His voice was harsh. Slowly I raised my head. His eyes were cold, chips of ice. I could see the disappointment in his face. - Human names, Fem!Prussia, Shape-Shifter, modern AU. Enjoy


This was written for a hetalia role-play, as a history for the character (Arianna Beilschmidt, a genderbent Prus) that I was using. Figured that I would put it up for y'all to read~

R&R, please.

-Lara

(1)

"Arianna, why can't you be more like your brother?"

I didn't meet my father's eyes. "Three calls this week from your teachers and now this. Arianna. Marie. Beilschmidt. Look at me." His voice was harsh. Slowly I raised my head. His eyes were cold, chips of ice. I could see the disappointment in his face.

Next to him, my mother, Maria, sat. She watched silently. Ludwig sat on my left, tense. Alvar Beilschmidt narrowed his eyes.

"I am very disappointed in you, Arianna. I cannot have our name - or reputation - destroyed like this." I could hear what he didn't say. 'You're useless.'

He stood, not looking at me. "You are no longer my daughter." Alvar stalked out of the room without another word. Maria waited until her husband was gone before leaping up.

"Ari, he didn't mean it... He's just..."

"Just what? He means it, Mutti. I'm no longer a member of this family." I stood, turning towards the door. Ludwig followed suit, grabbing my arm. "Ari, let me talk to him. I'm sure Vatti will listen to me."

I spun sharply, pulling my arm out of his grasp. My eyes blazed. "Oh, I'm sure he'll listen to you. You're the perfect one: I'm just a mistake."

I threw open the door to my room and pulled a black backpack from under my bed. It was already packed for an occasion like this. I slung it over one shoulder and turned to my brother. My eyes softened slightly.

"Ari... Where will you go?"

I shrugged. "Wherever my feet lead me, West." I walked past him, towards the garage. I rolled my silver and black Thundercat 250 out into the moonlight and grabbed my helmet I turned to Ludwig once more.

Without warning, he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I tensed up and then relaxed, returning the gesture. I pulled away, climbing onto the bike and pulled my goggles over my eyes. I grinned.

"So long West."

I revved the engine and kicked off, not looking back.

(2)

For a month, I just wandered. Never staying in one spot for more than a day. Working odd jobs for extra cash. As a Shapeshifter, it was dangerous. I all but forgot my father.

After a while, I found myself in Paris, France. Miles from home. For the first time, I felt free. I found a small hole-in-the-wall bar and ventured inside.

The place was dark, but I felt completely at home. I sat at the bar, dropping my backpack at my feet. The bartender looked over, smiling slightly. He was blonde-haired and blue-eyed. "What will it be, darlin'?"

I hesitated. "I'll have a creme soda, please. I don't drink." The Frenchman chuckled , eyeing my clothes. "Fair enough. You new here?" I nodded.

"Yeah. You could say that. I'm Ari." I smiled, confidence entering my voice. He set the bottle of soda in front of me.

"Ari... Beautiful name for an equally stunning woman. I am Francis Bonnifoy." I blushed, taking a drink of the soda. Francis leaned against the bar, watching me.

"You said you were new here. I have an extra room, if you haven't got a place to stay yet. If you're interetef, of course!"

The rational part of me screamed no, that he would most likely take advantage of me. My other side said yes. I hadn't slept in a real bed in ages.

"Sure. I just got here. I've been on the road for a month or so..."

Francis nodded, clapping his hands. The other patrons (not many) looked up. "Sorry guys. I'm closing up for the night." One of them, a bushy-browed man, smirked. "Why? Found some poor, unsuspecting lass to seduce, Frog?"

He noticed me and his eyes widened. "You! Arianna Beilschmidt?" He stood and walked over, inspecting me carefully. I backed against the bar, a mixture of confusion and fear on my face.

"Arthur, are you sure?" Eye-brow guy - Arthur - nodded. "You're one of us, aren't you? You could sense that we were different."

I nodded, eyes narrowed. "Yeah. I'm a shifter. Why? And I guess this place seemed... Safe..."

Arthur clapped his hands gleefully. "Arthur Kirkland, at your service. I set up shop with this idiot to find new shifters. My brother Stateside works at a school that takes those like us in.

I glanced sideways at Francis and he nodded. "I am a shifter as well. I am a red fox. Arty here is a raven." Arthur turned to me. "And you?"

"A ferret," I said slowly. "An albino ferret."

Francis and Arthur glanced at each other and then back at me. "We can help you, if you'd like."

I nodded. "Anything to get away from Germany. From my Vatti."

(3)

Over the next few weeks, I fell into a routine. I helped Francis at the Oasis, refined my fighting skills, and wondered what my brother was up to.

I made friends fairly quickly, others like me. The night before I was scheduled to leave, Arty and Francis hosted a celebration. A few of my better friends.

Later that night, when I was packing my bags, I heard a knock at my door. Francis poked his head in, a worried look on his face.

"Ari? There's a man here to see you... Says it's important..."

I stood and stretched. "Hmm. Any name?" Francis shook his head. I shrugged. Might as well see.

I carefully walked down the stairs, only to freeze at the base of them.

"L-Ludwig?" I stammered, eyes wide. Francis stopped short behind me. I leapt towards him, grabbing my little brother in a hug. "How did you find me?"

Ludwig squeezed my shoulders, returning the hug. "It took a while, that's for sure. Vatti doesn't know I'm here."

I broke free, motioning for him to sit down. "How is the old man? And Mutti?"

Ludwig hesitated. "Ari, Mutti died a month ago. There was a car crash." My eyes widened and I said nothing. Francis and Arthur watched us carefully. "Mutti... Gott, I..." Ludwig looked past me, at the figures sitting at the bar. "She wanted you to have this. Her cross." I took the silver and black cross and looked at my brother.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. For America. There's a safe haven for those like me." Ludwig stood and I hopped up as well. "So this is good-bye?"

I nodded. "I guess. I'll write, though. I'll send them to Lillian and Vash." Ludwig nodded. He looked past me again and Francis and Arthur stood. Ludwig tilted his head. "Thank you for helping her."

Francis nodded. "Of course. She is one of us. It would be dishonorable to leave one of our own for the dogs of the military."

Ludwig gave me another hug. "I should go. Feli and the others are probably wondering where I am." He walked out the door, not looking back.

Francis placed a hand on my shoulder. "You alright, Ari?" I nodded, not daring to speak. If I did, my emotions would betray me.

I ran upstairs, perching by the window. I watched Ludwig walk away. A group of people met him and as one grabbed his arm, I saw my little brother turn and raise his hand in farewell.

(4)

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself on the bed, a blanket wrapped around my shoulders.

I stood warily and made my way downstairs. Arthur was talking to a blonde-haired, violet-blue eyed boy. Arty smiled, motioning me over.

"Ah, Ari. This is Matthew Williams-Jones. His brother, Alfred, is at the airstrip. They will be traveling with you to the States."

I nodded, bobbing my head slightly. I didn't want to leave yet, but I would be better off there. I changed into jeans and a t-shirt and helped Matthew drag my backpack and trunk (It was Francis', but he gave it to me) downstairs.

We drove to the airport, pulling into one of the back hangers. A small plane waited inside and Matthew's brother waved us inside. I was introduced and the twins loaded the trunk and a few other boxes onto the plane.

I turned to face Arthur and Francis, smiling when they hugged me. "Keep in touch, you hear?"

His voice was muffled. I smiled. "Of course Arty."

Francis - the idiot - kissed my hand, bowing. "Till we meet again, my dear." I blushed and punched him lightly in the arm. "Quit it. I'll be back. Count on it."

I pulled away, running to where the twins waited by the plane.

Towards my new life.

(FIN.)


End file.
